


clocks

by orphan_account



Series: march fics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tick, tock, the men would say.the twelve boys drop one by one, with each passing hour.





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um. hi. 
> 
> a new fic.

it is year 2308. the sm project has failed. hesitant to free the subjects, they decide to exterminate them. 

 

* * *

 

the most successful products out of the experiment was project suju and project shinee. both groups and the subjects were eventually released, but quickly died after being overwhelmed by the inquisitive outsiders who they have never met before. afterwards, the company formed two new projects. project snsd was complete by 2300. the girls were caught and hanged after trying to escape the company.

project exo, however, was a much more dangerous group. after the scientists lost control of subject #61, the boy set the lab into flames, murdering the same men and women who created him. in contrast, subjects #01 and #99 flooded and froze the secondary lab, encasing the entire room in a thick layer of ice.

after the two incidents involving the subjects of project exo, the company had made the executive decision to dissolve itself. of course, they had to have some fun while doing it. 

in the outskirts of korea, a large hexagonal arena was constructed. the large stone building was divided into twelve sections, one for each boy. each chamber was soundproof, in order to make sure all twelve subjects to not know about the deaths of the other boys.

 

they were to be killed by their own strengths.

 

one by one, the boys were stowed away in a large truck, as they had to be taken to their respective "hours" of the deathclock.

they arrived at eleven pm. the hatches from the ceilings of each chamber open and each boy is thrown in. they're greeted with a camera as they awaken. 

their captors leave the arena with joy, and drive back home after being fired from sm.

 

lee sooman giggles after being presented with the information that project exo is now disabled. 

the building crumbles and burns into a pile of ashes after the man presses a button on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inspiration for this was the lucky one music video and catching fire's clock arena.


	2. one;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the simplest things in the world may be the ones that hurt you the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be stirring as the time;  
> be fire with fire;  
> threaten the threatener and outface the brow  
> of bragging horror.
> 
>  
> 
> _-from shakespeare's "king john."_

_0:00_

 

* * *

  

subject #12 finds a knife in the corner of the stone room. it was covered in a layer of rust, but the blade was still somewhat sharp enough to cut.

he picks it up, flings it across the room, and marvels at the fact that even with his super strength, it would not stick. the boy makes sure he doesn't hurt himself too much. #10 wasn't there to help heal him up to health. he tries again and again until the knife hits a hatch from the ceiling. a hailstorm of knives fell from the opening. however, this time, they were much more different.

each knife had a handle made of hickory with an engraving of a number with a design. one for each member of project exo. the knives were thrown across the room of his chamber. the boy paced around his room to realize that there was no means for survival in the room. it was him and the knives, together in a room for a random amount of time.

he considers killing himself, but decides to not do it in case the walls were secretly one way windows, and he was prompting the others to follow his lead. the sharper, fancier knives wouldn't cut through his skinsuit. he sits in the pointiest corner of the room, thinking about the other boys. he was, at one point, a normal boy with normal dreams, but his family only let him go for money. sm was offering families large sums of money for their children. 

after trying to find every possible exit (which also included him making a crude ladder with the knives) he decides to give up. he takes the knives, and starts cutting patterns into the wall. he was about to finish, but then he realized that the blade has gone dull. he grabs another knife, with the engraving of snowflakes, and finishes the drawing. it reminds him of the ancient french paintings made by primitive peoples. 

he takes a nap, and hoped that everything was just a nightmare. a horrible nightmare.

 

the boy tries to recall his former human name, in which he can only invision the k. the other characters stay faded and erased from his memory. when he steps onto a pebble onto the ground, he finds that the wall opens up. 

 

before he jumps, the dull, rusty kitchen knife rises from the floor and dances on his skin, leaving a blood-stained painting on the ground.

 

* * *

 

_it spelled out 1:00._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig @byunbitchyun
> 
> also, if it's sorta unclear (which it probably is), each death also leaves some kind of message, the message being their time of death.


End file.
